simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Eastern Mainland
The Grand and Sovereign Empire of Aquitania, commonly referred to as Aquitania, is a partial-constitutional monarchy in the Auriga Bella continent, Great Palms region, it´s capital is the city of Arcadia and the most populated, Avaris. It has the Nassau sea to the north; the Aquo-Shli channel to the west; La Republica del Donateva, myd zone and The Empire of Madrasha to the south; and the Nassau-Palm Gulf to the east. Aquitania is the largest country in the area, succeded on land area by the southern empires. Richard VIII Wolfker is the current chairman of the NATO federation and the country is a respected member of the AAA Accept All common market. 'Name Origins ' "Aquitania" comes from the ancient name given to northern tribes in times of old. The tribes, which inhabited the shores of the Bay of Aquitania, were expert boat builders and so were called "Aquitaniis" by a lost seafaring civilization which traveled overseas to trade with the old settlements. In the Age of Old, king Tridius Wolfker, changed the name to Aquitania, once having gained the independence from the Sevintrian Imperium. 'History ' 'Age of Mist (20,000-10,000 BB)' The land that is now Aquitania was inhabited by 4 main tribes in the Age of Mist, the Aquitaniis, the Ludomms, the Sangheilians and the Vladehorns, the Aquitaniis were the most powerful of all tribes, for they were expert boat makers and had control of the main rivers and coasts. 'Age of Wonder (10,000-5000 BB)' The Aquitaniis had highly developed writing and were the local "sea power", settling along the Nassau coastline and western Great Palms area, they respected the sovereignity of the other three tribes but they all had to pay tributes to the emerging Aquitanii Empire. 'Age of Grief (5,000-1 BB)' During the Age of Grief the people wept for the death of their main God Maxelent which affected the empire profoundly, weakening the military, disturbing the social classes and nearly causing civil war, the true reason is thought to be the tensions between the "sectless" and the "sect" people, the sectless being foreigners that settled in Aquitanii recently in those times and the traditional peoples were the sect bearers and nobility, military began to dissolve slowly, joining either sides, to fight endlessly against each other, something the people would later regret 2500 years later. 'Age of Occupation (1-400 AB)' The age of occupation began when the Sevintrian Imperium landed in the western coast of Aquitania, in the Tributary State of the Vladehorns, the latter were quickly overrun, stories told of "powerful lead boulders thrown at incredible speeds and precision, destroying entire walled cities in a couple of hours", when Vanashel was sieged, the nobles escaped to the Kahltfork mountains and hid there for four centuries. 'Age of Old (400-1500 AB)' The Sevintrian looked at the Aquitanii as second class peoples and by the year 398 AB oppression was not beared any longer and the great and old Aquitanii noble families gathered under one banner; the Wolfker family coat or arms. With old national icons leading the Aquitanii struggling families, battle after battle, the Aquitaniis won their independence at the battle of Upper Drakon, Tridius Wolfker, pushed the Sevintrians back to their homelands, because of his great leadership and strategical thinking, the noble council proclaimed him the King of Aquitania and so the Wolfker dynasty was founded, remaining to this day. The Age of Old, though also marked by warring feuds between the 3 main Duchies; (Lutonia, Sanghal and Vladien), it was largely marked by prosperity and wealth along with high technological advancements that led to the Age of Rejuvenation'.' 'Age of Rejuvenation (1500-2100 AB)' The Age of Rejuvenation was a time of miraculous advancement, the country was in its "industrial Age", which ended by the year 1700 AB, the remainder of the Age was marked with cultural demonstrations, high gold income and the thriving of many scientists, penicillin was discovered in 1936 AB and space faring was in development by 2100 AB. 'Age of Schism (2100-2800 AB)' The Great Schism was the bloodiest and longest civil war in Aquitania, the quarrels began with the Sevintrian church, which wanted a voice in the Noble Council, opposed by the non believing common population, the church was followed by the faithful commoners, which also wanted to speak in the Noble Council, initialy peaceful manifestations were created in major cities, these however, developed into bombings, but when a "lightist" mob killed a group of Sevintrian monks, the church called for a march on Arcadia, the capital, siege was held for days, and although the failed coup d'etat swarmed the capital, the monarchy survived and civil war was ignited, the war tore the country apart, and by the end, the "lightists" had triumphed, the Sevintrian church was exiled, and the Council of Subjects was established, which eliminated the Noble Council, around this time, feuds were abolished and the sect of the people were made equal. 'Age of Progress (2800-Present Day)' The King was allowed to retain power, and the reconstruction began, by the year 2832 AB, it was an emerging economy, it joined NATO federation that same decade and then NATO Trade common market, towards the year 2850, Aquitania heavily affected by the Great Depression and lost billions of kritines (Aquitanian currency), pulling out of the Depression vortex, the country now recovers from the recession and aims to prepare itself incase of future events similar to the "3 short years" (Aquitanian Depression). In the year 2852, Aquitania was elected chairman of NATO and now advances making the federation more active, searching for more allies and so on. 'Kosovo Crisis (April 14, 2854--Sep 19, 2854)' Conflict began with unauthorised units stationed in Aquitanian soil, Soviet North Korea, refused to remove them and desired a peace treaty, King Richard VIII and the Royal Assembly refused and demanded emperor Meiji to removed his units out of the country, naming it the "Second Warning", Soviet North Korea responded and refused once again, the NATO chairman and the many ministry heads proposed a war declaration to Meiji´s southern slave country, a war ballot was established and by April 14, 2854, it had passed and the federal military was prepared to strike, when the attack failed due to lack of war level on both parties, cease fire was declared and the Kosovo crisis came to an end. In Sep 21, 2854, the Royal Assembly granted Emperor Meiji the permission to place military units in Aquitania for some time. 'October 2855 High Nation Name Reform' The Royal Assembly, considering the country had colonies in Kebir Blue and Little Upsilon, proposed to His Royal Majesty that the nation´s name should change from being a Kingdom to an Empire, ''the King passed the proposal and the Royal Assembly voted 45 Approvals, 5 Abstains and 3 Refusals. The next day, the country´s title "Kingdom" was formally changed to "Empire". 'February 8th Mourning Day' A massive vehicle pile up in CHWY1 on the outskirts of Arcadia took eight hundred and fifty seven lives, most emergency vehicles arrived late at the scene because most lanes were blocked on both sides, the tradegy marked the February 8 of the year 2855 as a mourning day, all flags around the country remained at half-mast for three days. 'The Staten Coup and Royal Family Evacuation' June 18, 2865, John Staten lead 500,000 commoner people to the Royal Vaneshade Palace, they protested violently and before they could storm the Palace itself, the High Royal Guard shot at the mob, the defensive artillery nearby thought the attack was of Somati origin and opened fire at the palace gardens killing aproximately 350,000 people, John Staten narrowly escaped the bombardment. June 19, 2865, exactly a day later, a Coup d´état was led by John Staten himself, nearly a million people broke into the Royal Assembly building and killed 35 nobles, Arcadia was out of the military´s control, thousands of people died in the attack and subsequent executions in the capital, common people were demanding that the nobles step down or die, although no threats were directed to the Royal Family, they were evacuated to the Kingdom of Hermantine, leaving Aquitania´s High Cheval in a temporary regency while the turmoil ended, the High Marshall was executed June 22, 2865 and John Staten declared "No government has the right to rule us" officialy changing the government to an anarchy and declaring himself Kanzler of the Republic of Aquitania. 'Wolfker Restoration' October 22, 2865, The Royal Commander of the Grand Armada organised a counter attack against John Staten, who resided in the Royal Palace, the attack was a success and the palace was surrounded, Staten was captured and the Royal Family was called back from Hermantine, two days later Staten was executed and his head exibited at the Grandia Fountaine Plazcia, a landmark to Arcadia, as a warning to all people, when the people did not bear the smell any longer, the officials placed it in a glass container, and remained at site. 'Government Form of Government Abolished by the Anarchist movement The official head of state is the King, and he is counseled by the three Teyrns/Dukes of Aquitania, this close advicing is called the Royal Dyrant Court, the three Dukes are counseled by their Arlings, the Banns/Barons are counseled by the people and they deliver the population´s wants to the King. There is only one major council in Aquitania, the Royal Assembly, it can only be assisted by Nobles, the old Council of Subjects fell to the 2844 crisis, shutting down the rights of commoners to participate in government, people can vote for their city Banns (mayors) but the city head candidate must posses the title of Baron/Baroness, the assembly is attended by all Nobles in Aquitania, the nobility hierarchy is as follows: The prominent people in the Assembly: *'''King: Alexander Wolfker of Aquitania *'Queen Consort': Jane Seammus *'Prime Minister': Teyrn George II Keelstarren of Sanghal *'Royal Treasurer': Bann Frederick XVI Bealannor of Avaris *'High Chevall' (Lord Marshal): Teyrn Augustus XVIII Dregalonnor of Lutonia *'Minister of Foreign Affairs': Arl Gregory IV Landrann of Southreach His majesty the king and the royal family lives in the Vaneshale Palace, 4 miles west of Arcadia. Edificated on the Reenshale hills, the place where the Aquitanii army made the last stand against the Sevintrian, which the Imperium won. The Wolfker ''dynasty is the oldest and only one that has ever existed in Aquitania, despite two failed coup d'etats from the common people, the monarchy has thrived and existed for such a long time, from the first king; Tridius Wolfker to the current one Richard VIII Wolfker, more on nobility and the royal family; Aquitanian Royal Families. 'Culture The ethnic population that dominates is the Sevintrian branch, claiming 60% of the Aquitanian population, 25% is of Aquitanii ancestry and the remaining 15% is the influx of immigrants hroughout the centuries. The general culture of Aquitania is a mix of Aquitanii ancient customs with the Sevintrian traditions, the Aquitaniis were the most civilized of any other similar empire or tribe in those times, therefore, the customs are much accepted now today as a "western culture". Though every person in Aquitania has equal rights, every family have their rank and coat of arms to identify themselves as nobles or commoners, and can even be identified with a certain sect (smithing sect, priest sect, seafarer sect and so on...), designating many jobs for the people, only a few people remain with a sect though, many families abandoned them when the king abolished them. The great culture and most of the language of the Aquitaniis were lost to the time of occupation, but the customs remained, like saying "hello" in Aquitanii or "goodbye", one huge example of the heritage is the early building of a person´s own tomb, filling it with magnificence until their deaths, at least 40% of a citizen´s life earnings go to their tomb building and preparations, upon death, these become silent temples for them, a time for their family to enjoy a picnic in it with their long gone loved ones, graverobbers are punished with death if caught breaking in a tomb. Something notable that also survived was their architecture, explained with detail in another section. While the sect segregation was abolished, the families that have an assigned sect cannot change it. Therefore in modern days, a family with the smithing sect cannot become 5 star cooks, or surgeons, miners etc... they must do what the kings of old assigned them ages ago, immigrant families dont have sects, so ancestral families are easy to find in Aquitania. Over all, Aquitanians are described as friendly but nevertheless aggressive when it comes to taunting or being trifled with, driving is no exception. There can be only one country in the continent that can be compared regarding the pride of the people for their nation: Aquitania and that is Regnum Dei, Aquitanians are as dedicated to their country and their history as are the Regnums to their own. 'The Architecture ' The Aquitanii architecture today is only seen in very old cities, one example is Avaris, the few that survived the Great Schism and the Sevintrian invasion are heavily protected and resembled in new buildings to try and remember some part of national identity, they are similar to egyptian architecture, the further away the old city center, the more the buildings receive a mix of Sevintrian architecture, which is far grander and taller than the Aquitanii´s, this Sevintrian heritage is what gave the modern Aquitanians the crave to build supertall buildings, the edifications have huge main columns (usually 4) and takes the form of a "curved rectangular" if seen from above. The Vladehorns built their cities resembling the greek architecture, for they were the most isolated tribe. The Vladehorns were the first Aquitanii Tributary State to be hit by the Sevintrian invasion. 'Geography ' Aquitania´s geography is extremely diverse, from the fertile central plains in eastern Vladia and western Sanghal to the great desert to the south of the latter duchy; and the Vadehorn forest to the Kahltfork mountains in Lutonia, the complex geography may explain the numerous accents in Aquitania, as well as the many Sravvo language dialects, branches of the official Sevintrian language, mixed with the old languages of the tribes. 'The Kahltfork Mountains ' These monuments hold as much legends as they hold rich minerals, mostly gold and silver, the mountains have deep tunnels dug by the Sevintrian, they planned an "underground route" between the cities for more safety in travel, but the plan was abandoned when they were sent back to their homeland and the roads are said to be haunted by creatures and dark "witches" or so the highlanders say. The mountains were the home of the Aquitanii nobles during the occupation, for they were hunted fiercely by the Sevintrians. '''The Central Plains They are the source of most of the food in Aquitania and also holds many factories in its land, making it the country´s "industrial zone", it saw countless battles between the Aquitanii and Sevintrians. 'The Great Desert ' The southern desert is a natural barrier that in times of old prevented Aquitania from being invaded by the southern Mydders and other foes, it is the driest place in the country and has sand dunes as high as a city skyscraper. 'The Vladehorn Forest' The greenest spot in the map is Aquitania´s "lung", it is also the home of countless legends (some are true) of strange creatures, witches of the swamp, black religions and more. With the growing industries and towns, the forest is gradually being invaded by civilization from all borders (some areas protected by the monarchy for having ruins of Aquitanii cities, information about their culture and such). Authorities are generally patroling the forest to deal with the "wilders" there and many archeological expeditions sent to the forest have prospered, compared to the disappearences in the 2830s that sabotajed expeditions, currently the forest is an Aquitanian landmark. 'Religion' The religion of the Aquitanii rested among 7 gods:' ' Maxelent, the chief god, god of water (oceans) and life; Cheburr god of blood and fire; Sthellii, goddess of vegetation and insects; Gleduthen, god of the earth and the sun; Xeloth, god of air and lightning. These were the main ones, the other two were: Zaturg, god of the lower world (underworld); and Tablurr, god of protection and building. These gods remained until the Sevintrian invaded and turned everyone to the earth veneration and subsequently, the veneration to their one god Fladeolumnus. 'Fladeolumnus' When Aquitania gained independence from the Sevintrian Imperium, the belief in this god remained until the great schism occurred, the church had an army of their own, called the "Fladelous", the church ordered their army to march on Arcadia when on the "martyred wednesday" monks were killed by a mob, the army seiged Arcadia in an attempt to sieze power, but the invasion failed and the country entered civil war, at the end the church was exiled from the country. 'Templaerum of Luccius / Templedome of Light' The current and official religion of Aquitania, the people venerate and thank the god of light for emerging over darkness, huge Templars (cathedrals) are built in the light´s name. The church has an army of its own named the "templar kighted" consisting of noble knights protecting Her Holiness Iluminated: Veerana Brendant, leader of the church. 'Foreign Relations' Aquitania enjoys good relations with the following countries; Republic of Stritch, Rotterdam, Yugo Empire, Great Britainia, Confederate States of America, Kingdom of Hermantine, Regnum Dei and Thetheth, and having a good neutral relation with all the federation members. 'Recent Events ' June 18, 2865, John Staten lead 500,000 commoner people to the Royal Vaneshade Palace, they protested violently and before they could storm the Palace itself, the High Royal Guard shot at the mob, the defensive artillery nearby thought the attack was of Somati origin and opened fire at the palace gardens killing aproximately 350,000 people, John Staten narrowly escaped the bombardment. June 19, 2865, exactly a day later, a Coup d´état was led by John Staten himself, nearly a million people broke into the Royal Assembly building and killed 35 nobles, Arcadia was out of the military´s control, thousands of people died in the attack and subsequent executions in the capital, common people were demanding that the nobles step down or die, although no threats were directed to the Royal Family, they were evacuated to the Kingdom of Hermantine, leaving Aquitania´s High Cheval in a temporary regency while the turmoil ended, the High Marshall was executed June 22, 2865 and John Staten declared "No government has the right to rule us" officialy changing the government to an anarchy and declaring himself Kanzler of the Republic of Aquitania. 'The Monarchy´s Restoration' October 22, 2865, The Royal Commander of the Grand Armada organised a counter attack against John Staten, who resided in the Royal Palace, the attack was a success and the palace was surrounded, Staten was captured and the Royal Family was called back from Hermantine, two days later Staten was executed and his head exibited at the Grandia Fountaine Plazcia, a landmark to Arcadia, as a warning to all people, when the people did not bear the smell any longer, the officials placed it in a glass container, and remained at site. Wolfker 01:04, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Countries